


Briar [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Yuletide Podfics [4]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Twisted Princess (Disney Fanart)
Genre: Dark, Death, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briar [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Briar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100942) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to ChokolatteJedi for blanket permission.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tales/Briar.mp3) | 9:52 | 9.31 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/briar) |  |   
  
### Music

White Waters by Epica

### Art

[Twisted Princess: Aurora](http://jeftoon01.deviantart.com/art/Twisted-Princess-Aurora-117711730) by jeftoon01 on deviantArt

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
